


1941

by JessRoseDraws



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bathing/Washing, First Time, Frottage, M/M, NSFW Art, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War, shared bath, unfinished work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 08:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19663510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessRoseDraws/pseuds/JessRoseDraws
Summary: Steve and Bucky share a bath on a cold winter night in 1941





	1941

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my drafts forever and I don't think I'm going to ever finish it :// so have the WIP ((see end of fic for bonus nsfw art!))

Cold autumn air bites at Steve’s exposed skin as he steps through the front door of the grocery store down the block from his place. He shivers, pulling on his gloves as a breeze blows straight through his wool coat, chilling him to the bone and making his sore joints ache even worse. His shift today was a short one, like usual, just sweeping up and stocking shelves here and there, something to make a little extra cash when his chosen career of freelance illustrating isn’t enough to pay the bills even with Bucky’s help, which turned out happened pretty often. Underground erotic comic publishers only pay so much and “legitimate” newspapers pay even less. 

Mel, the owner of the store, was a nice enough guy. He once told Steve he reminded him of his nephew, “God rest his soul, the poor kid,” which Steve tried not to take offense to, seeing as he’s dealt with that sort of thing his whole life. The guy didn’t mean any harm in it, he’s just the sort most people are and says dumb shit without thinking. But aside from that, he gave Steve a shot even with more qualified applicants competing for jobs all over the neighborhood which, much to Steve’s disappointment, was not something most shop owners were willing to do. If it wasn’t flat out ableism, which it mostly was, it was on account of his Irish-Catholic upbringing. How people can know that about him without even knowing him remains a mystery, especially since he hasn’t considered himself Catholic since he was a kid following his ma to church on Sundays, before he formed his own thoughts and opinions on the world. It was like some people can just smell it on him, and they look down on him for it.

“Must be something like communion wafers topped with boiled cabbage,” he joked to Bucky once after bringing up his so far unsuccessful job hunt over supper. Bucky’s own experiences on the subject of religious discrimination ranged from mildly annoying to downright awful. Although anti-semitism was something he dealt with less often now as an adult, having shied further and further from organized religion over the years, but his childhood was racked with it. Steve had it bad, but Bucky had it worse. 

“I mean,” Bucky shrugged as he stabbed a piece of potato with his fork, “it’s not that bad, I can hardly even smell it anymore.” His lips curled into a smile as he met Steve’s eyes across the table with a wink. 

“Thanks.” Steve huffed out a laugh, trying to ignore the flutter in his stomach he still got every time Bucky looked at him like that. The kind of teasing look that hinted at the sides of Bucky Steve wanted a taste of, but never actually delivered, not in the ways Steve wanted anyway. With a swallow, he dropped his eyes back to his plate but he could still feel Bucky’s on him, watching him closely. Heat rose in his cheeks as he pushed his food around his plate uselessly, hoping Bucky wouldn’t notice and call him on it. Not that there was much of a risk of that happening, Steve never met anyone quite as oblivious as Bucky. Even if it was for the best anyway, most fellas probably didn’t want to find out their best guy friend was sweet on ‘em.

“No, really,” Bucky finally spoke again, letting Steve relax, “you’ll find a place willing to deal with your punk ass,” he continued as he chewed, “we’ll just figure it out until then, no problem.” The sentiment was nice, but in Steve’s experience that meant Bucky would pick up extra shifts if he could and work even harder to cover Steve’s half of the bills, which only made him all the more motivated.

It took another month and a half of looking before Mel finally hired him on. Most of the time he works evening shifts, which is fine during the summer when the air was thick and hot, and the sun stayed up until well after he got home, but it’s mid-November now and there’s a shining layer of frost already covering the dark streets by the time his shift is over. He pulls his scarf further up toward his already cold ears, wishing he remembered to bring his wool cap, and locks the store’s front door behind him.

“Hey.” Bucky’s voice, warm and smooth, melts through his chilled body out of nowhere. Steve inhales sharply in surprise, coughing as his throat tightens against the frozen air. He turns in time to see Bucky, leaning against the brick wall, toss the last of his cigarette onto the sidewalk and crush it with the heel of his work boot as he exhales smoke from his lungs. 

“Hey.” A smile spreads across Steve’s face as Bucky pushes off the wall and walks toward him, “what are you doing here?” That question is not one Steve needs an answer to really, even if Friday nights are Bucky’s big date nights and he knows for a fact he had one scheduled with Sadie Williams. There has to be a good reason for him to break it off and Steve’s pretty sure he knows why. A week or so ago, Steve got jumped heading home after work. The guy pulled a knife on him and cleaned out his wallet before leaving him with one hell of a shiner. He figures that’s why Bucky’s here, as much for his own peace of mind as Steve’s own good. 

“Came to walk you home.” Bucky smiles back, confirming Steve’s suspicions as he pulls Steve under his arm. Steve reaches up to brush his hair back out of his face as he begins to protest, something like he doesn’t need protecting, but Bucky pulls him in tighter and his protest dies on his tongue as he relaxes against Bucky’s side. 

The night of the mugging, Steve sat on the kitchen counter holding a rag wrapped around a half-frozen chunk of oxtail over his eye. “If he’s willing to rob someone for a few bucks, he clearly needs it more than I do,” he shrugged, studying Bucky with his good eye.

“Or he’s a dangerous career criminal,” Bucky said, roughly chopping vegetables for the night’s supper of stew, keeping his eyes down on his work as he spoke. “He could have killed you.” He set the knife down and turned to Steve, his eyebrows pulled tight in a stern expression that made Steve’s throat go dry. “And for what? A week’s pay?” Steve swallowed hard as he dropped his eyes to the floor. “What am I supposed to do if you’re dead, huh?” Bucky held out his hand at that.

He was right, but Steve didn’t know how else to deal with it. “Look for another roommate, I guess.” He huffed out something close to a laugh, his stomach turning at the thought as he handed Bucky the oxtail. 

“Not that,” Bucky groaned as he grabbed it from Steve and set in on the counter beside him, “give me your hand, I’m trying to be sincere here.”

“Oh.” Steve swallowed again, nodding as he laid his hand in Bucky’s. He took in a deep breath as Bucky wrapped his hand around his and held it firm, focused on Bucky’s skin, warm against his own. Torn between wanting Bucky to let him go and pull him closer, Steve’s stomach twisted into nervous knots. Considering if he was fast enough to make it to the door before Bucky could catch him, or if Bucky would even try.

“I can’t lose you.” Bucky moved his head, trying to meet Steve’s eyes. His words caught Steve off guard, knocking the breath out of him. He wanted to get away, to avoid whatever was happening here, before he did something he would regret. “I need you, pal.” Bucky’s voice was soft but with a pleading edge to it that cut through Steve’s defenses as he rested his other hand on Steve’s thigh, sending a shiver through Steve’s body as he rubbed his thumb against his leg. Steve melted into his touch, surrendering the fight. He looked up finally, meeting Bucky’s eyes. 

“I need you, too,” He admitted, barely above a whisper through his dry throat. At that, Bucky leaned in closer. Steve’s body went tight with anticipation, his heart pounding against his ribs as he waited for the punchline. Bucky stopped just shy and dropped his eyes to Steve’s lips for a moment. He parted them as he took in a shallow breath, barely moving, like he would spook Bucky if he did and put an end to this, whatever this was. But it must have been all the confirmation Bucky needed.

Meeting his eyes again, he closed the distance between them, gently pressing his lips to Steve’s. It wasn’t exactly their first kiss, they’d shared a few quick pecks here and there when they were kids, much to Steve’s frustration. But this one came with a seriousness the others hadn’t, a promise of something more. Steve’s eyes fluttered shut as Bucky’s lips moved against his, soft and sweet, until the heaviness of their conversation melted away. He brought his arms up to Bucky’s shoulders, pulling him in closer as he spread his legs to give him more room.

A lot can change in a week. 

Cold air tightens Steve’s chest as they walk, with each labored breath he lets out a cough that stings his throat. “You okay?” Bucky asks with a noticeable twinge of worry in his voice as he squeezes his hand resting on Steve’s waist. 

“Yeah.” Steve chokes the word out with a nod of his head, “it’s just the cold air.” The sharp, mineral smell of old blood hanging on Bucky doesn’t help either. He must have just gotten off work. When he isn’t unloading cargo at the docks or at the gym training for his next title, he works as an apprentice butcher at Thompson Bros. Butchery over on Water Street. It’s a good skill to have, and one that Bucky could make a career out of for a long time, but Steve doesn’t know if he’ll ever get used to the smell. Not that they’ll be living on top of each other forever, of course. Steve isn’t dumb enough to believe whatever this is going on between them is what Bucky wants for life, even if Steve does. 

Despite Bucky’s furnace of a body pressed against his own and layers of clothes to protect him, Steve is frozen through to the bone by the time they reach their place. Bucky immediately starts a fire going in the stove as Steve shivers by the door. 

“That’ll get you warmed up.” Bucky shrugs out of his overcoat and lays it over one of the dining chairs then grabs the large stew pot off the counter. “How about a hot bath, too?”

“Okay,” Steve lets out a small laugh as Bucky walks toward the door, “you sure need one.”

“Is that so?” Bucky laughs, looking him up and down. With that, he moves closer, crowding Steve against the wall. “I thought you liked the way I stink.” His voice is low as he speaks and there’s a smile on his lips that makes Steve’s stomach clench. The kind of smile that Steve’s body responds to on command these days. 

“Yeah, _you_.” Steve swallows, looking him up and down in return, “not the butcher shop.” A few days ago, Steve accidentally expressed how interested he was in the way Bucky smelled when he got home from the gym and Bucky hasn’t let it go since. “You smell like shit, Buck,” he adds for good measure. 

“Alright, fair.” Bucky lets out a breathy laugh as Steve looks up at him for a quiet moment, shivering just as much from the cold as the way Bucky is looking at him. Heat is radiating off Bucky’s body so close to his, he wants to bury himself inside him, nestle up with Bucky wrapped all around him, over him and under him, cozy and warm. 

“Do you want to start supper while I get the bath going?” Bucky’s voice snaps Steve out of it as he holds the pot up to punctuate his point. 

Steve clears his throat as he glances at the pot then back to Bucky. “Sure.” He nods. “Yeah, I can do that.”

“Great.” With that, Bucky presses a quick kiss to Steve’s slack lips and pulls back, smiling as he walks out the door without another word, leaving Steve open-mouthed and breathless against the wall, annoyed at how easy it is for Bucky to get him going. Bucky can play him like a fiddle, can get him so worked up he could beg for it if he wanted to give Bucky the satisfaction, which he doesn’t, not right now anyway. 

Steve adjusts himself carefully, ignoring the urge to push his hand into his pants and take care of this himself right here. Instead, he pulls off his coat and scarf and hangs them from the hook by the door. He makes quick work of removing the table top from the tub and gets started chopping potatoes. Bucky returns shortly after with a pot full of hot water from the spout in the floor’s communal bathroom and dumps it into the bath, then leaves for another. Once the potatoes are on to cook, along with a chunk of beef Bucky got for cheap a few days ago because one of the other guys cut it wrong, Steve strips out of his clothes and dips a hand into the water between Bucky’s trips. It’s hot, but not scalding, and his sore body aches with the relief it offers. Shivering, he climbs in and hisses as he slowly relaxes back against the cold porcelain edge.

After a moment, he closes his eyes and slides his hand under the water, down his body, and strokes himself gently. Just enough to make the muscles in his stomach jump then lets go, leaving his cock heavy and untouched, bobbing against his stomach as he waits for Bucky to return.

A few minutes later, he opens his eyes to the sound of Bucky kicking the door shut behind him. He walks in and stops, holding the full pot out in front of him. “How is it?” 

“Better if you were in here with me.” Steve pulls his knees toward his chest, making room as he looks up at Bucky with a smile. Sharing baths is something they’ve done since they moved in together, as a practical way to conserve hot water, of course, and not at all an excuse to be intimately close to each other before they came clean about their feelings. 

Bucky dumps the last of the water into the tub, heating it up again, and shakes his head. “Wow, Steve,” he laughs as he gets to work on his shirt buttons, “you sure know how to make a fella blush.” 

“Shut up,” Steve smiles, readjusting his position and letting his legs fall open against the sides of the tub, “just get in here.”

“Yes, sir.” Bucky nods, a smile still on his lips as he shrugs his shirt off his shoulders and drops it to the floor. “Anything else I can do for you?” Steve rolls his eyes as Bucky unbuttons his pants, about to make a smart comment back when Bucky slides them down his hips with his shorts and Steve loses his train of thought. He swallows thickly, studying the familiar lines of Bucky’s body, following the trail of hair from his chest, passed the faded old bruise spread across his ribs from a practice match at the gym, to the fresh new one on his hip, right next to the mole Steve loves to kiss when he’s on his knees. His gaze lingers on Bucky’s cock, half hard and pink, only for a moment before flicking back up to Bucky’s face where he meets Bucky’s eyes, watching him.

“Sorry.” Steve looks away quickly, suddenly feeling as though he’d been caught breaking some kind of rule. This was all so new still and old habits die hard. 

“It’s okay,” Bucky says as he moves his hand down his body, “you’re allowed to look,” he reminds him. Steve can feel his eyes on him still, so he meets them again and follows Bucky’s lead as he looks down at his hand. “Besides, I like it when you look at me like that.” He rubs his palm down his length, gathering the head in his hand, then back up to his stomach.

“I spent just about half my life trying not to.” Steve tries to laugh but it comes out breathier than he meant it to and Bucky smiles. “I gotta get used to this.”

“I know the feeling.” Bucky huffs out, palming himself again as he steps into the water. Steve moves, pressing his legs to his chest to give Bucky room to settle comfortably. Once fully in, Bucky leans back against the edge, resting his arms on either side and Steve relaxes, filling the space around Bucky’s body with his own, their limbs comfortably intertwined together. 

Steve never considered himself a bad looking guy, but he’s probably got more confidence than he should, if the girls Bucky brings around have anything to say about it. None of them ever really seem even a little interested in him beyond the basic pleasantries expected of a nice young lady, and some not even that, but those girls Bucky didn’t keep around long. They’re more interested in someone’s social standing than anything anyway. Dating is a game of appearances that Steve never got properly dealt into, even with Bucky’s help. It isn’t about romance or sex, it’s about who you can be seen with, and Steve isn’t exactly the kind of guy they line up for.

In the past, if Steve wanted to get a little action, which was usually the direct result of being around Bucky, he found the bars on the waterfront were the place to go. The men there would say sweet things and make him feel desirable when they fooled around in the bathrooms or back alleys, but none of them ever made him feel wanted in the way Bucky does. Like he’s worth sticking around for, like he’s more than just a means to an end. Every time they finished, without fail, they’d button their pants back up and tuck in their shirts and offer Steve a handshake or a pat on the back, then leave him to walk home alone. Back to face Bucky with the smell of another man on him. If Bucky ever noticed, he didn’t show it. 

“Hey,” Bucky says softly as he nudges Steve in the side with his foot, “what’s on your mind?” Steve smiles as he lets out a sigh, looking Bucky over as he considers what to say. 

He settles on, “how come it took you so long to say something?” He’s been wondering about it for a while but never got around to asking.

“About what?” Bucky huffs, rubbing the bar of soap on the bath rag. “About us? You didn’t exactly speak up either, pal.” He passes Steve the soap, meeting Steve’s eyes with a brow raised.

“Yeah, but,” Steve pauses, taking the bar from Bucky’s hand, “you had to know, right? That I’ve been sweet on you since we were kids.” He wasn’t exactly subtle about it, or so he thought anyway. With all the blushing and surprise erections Steve’s suffered through during their friendship, it’s a wonder Bucky could be oblivious at all. At least Steve had a few pretty reasons to think Bucky only saw him as a friend and could name more than a few of ‘em too. 

Bucky laughs at that and Steve swallows, a twinge of embarrassment rolling through him. “Did you know how I felt?”

“No, I guess not,” he admits, as he scrubs himself down with his own rag. It’s more obvious now, thinking back, all the clues are there, he just didn’t see them. For one, each time they kissed growing up, just a quick peck between friends as Steve explained them away, was because Bucky made the first move. 

“It just took me a little longer to figure out.” Bucky shrugs as he rubs the rag down his arm. “Liking fellas wasn’t exactly given as an option growing up, which you know as well as I do. Guess you were just quicker on the draw.”

“Guess so.” They’re quiet for a moment, Steve watching as Bucky scrubs himself clean until curiosity gets the better of him. “You ever been with one before? A fella, I mean.” He knows Bucky messed around a little with some of his baseball or swim teammates here and there because he told him back in highschool. It was pretty common for boys to seek each other out for a friendly hand or a mouth, but it didn’t mean anything, or that’s what Bucky told him anyway. But that’s not what he meant.

“No.” Bucky meets his eyes again as he washes his hair and Steve swallows. Guess it’s his turn to make the first move. 

Steve clears his throat. “Would you uh, would you want to?” he asks, immediately looking away and rubbing the back of his neck, “I mean, with me, would you want to with me? I mean I want to- not that I think we have to, of course, I’m perfectly happy with how things are- but I just thought I’d you know, ask, in case-”

Bucky moves suddenly, startling him quiet mid sentence. Water sloshes out onto the floor as he climbs forward and presses his lips to Steve’s. After a beat, Steve relaxes into him. He lifts his hand to cup the back of Bucky’s head, sliding his fingers through Bucky’s soapy hair as he moves his legs to make room. His thoughts melt away and all he can focus on is _Bucky_. His tongue moving against his own, his soft lips on Steve’s, slightly chapped. The weight of his body resting against Steve’s as he holds himself up with a hand on either edge of the tub. A sound, somewhere between a moan and a whimper, escapes Steve as he moves his hips. Rubbing up against Bucky’s stomach or hip, he isn’t sure he just knows he needs more.

As quickly as it started, Bucky pulls back. He rests his forehead against Steve’s, both of them catching their breath in the still water. “Steve.” Bucky’s voice is rough in a way that sends a shiver through Steve’s body, pooling low in his gut as he tries to keep his hips still. His body shaking with the effort.

Bucky lets out a breathy laugh and drops his head against Steve’s shoulder. “Of course I want to” he smiles as he lifts his head back up, meeting Steve’s eyes, “wanted to for so long.” He kisses him again, just a gentle press of his lips against Steve’s.

This time it’s Steve who breaks the kiss. Nodding, he looks up at Bucky, lips dark pink and shining, wet hair hanging in his face in a way that still manages to look like he styled it that way. He would roll his eyes if he didn’t look so damn good. “Are you sure?” Steve asks, still finding it hard to believe he got so lucky. 

A wide smile spreads across Bucky’s lips that melts through Steve’s already overheated body. “Just fuck me already.” 

A pathetic noise slips passed Steve’s slack lips as his body tenses, making his cock jump against Bucky under the water. “Oh,” Bucky says as the softness of his smile shifts into something hungrier. He glances down between them then back up, meeting Steve’s eyes again and Steve swallows hard.

“You like that?” Bucky asks, his voice so low it’s almost a growl and it makes Steve shudder as he rolls his hips down, rubbing his cock against Steve’s. Steve’s grip tightens on Bucky’s shoulders, digging his blunt nails into Bucky’s skin. “You like when I tell you to fuck me?” 

“Buck-” Steve chokes out, closing his eyes tight as Bucky moves against him, “you gotta-” he moans as his body trembles with the effort to keep still, “if you keep that up I’m not going to be able to.”

“We got time, sweetheart.” Steve can hear the grin in his voice and he’d be annoyed if he could focus on anything but the pressure building in his gut as Bucky’s pace picks up. All at once he gives up the fight and pulls Bucky to him, kissing him again as he whimpers against Bucky’s lips.

**-later-**

“Turn around,” Steve says, trying to make it sound like more of a request than an order, “and hold onto the edge.” Bucky nods, doing as he’s told as Steve moves up behind him, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s waist. He presses a trail of kisses from Bucky’s shoulders up to his neck, making Bucky shiver in his arms. “I’m going to start with my fingers,” he says against Bucky’s jaw.

Bucky’s throat jumps against Steve’s chin as he swallows and nods. “You really know what you’re doing, huh?” Bucky asks, his voice shaking the way it does when he’s got his cock down Steve’s throat and Steve has to remind himself to take his time. 

“I’ve been around the block a few times,” Steve manages a hint of a laugh as he kisses Bucky’s neck again-

**-the rest is just outline-**

Steve reaches down into the water and rubs the tip of his finger against Bucky’s puckered skin as he talks to him

He presses his finger tip in and tells Bucky to relax

Bucky’s body shifts against his as he relaxes and Steve slides his finger in further

“How-” Steve clears his throat, “how does that feel?” he asks against Bucky’s neck as he moves his finger in and out

“Good.” Bucky nods, huffing out a laugh, “good but different.” He shifts his hips, pressing back against Steve’s hand.

“Have you ever done this to yourself?” Steve asks, working his finger in deeper, sliding it against the velvety soft tissue inside Bucky

“Tried it couple times,” Bucky’s voice is quieter now, like he’s embarrassed, “when you were out.”

“Did you like it?” Steve asks, withdrawing his finger and wiping the mess off on the washcloth hanging over the edge

“Could never get it right-” Bucky trails off as Steve slides his finger back in, “Teddy told me it feels real good, but it just felt like an extra step, you know?” 

Steve presses a kiss to Bucky’s shoulder as he works his finger, “it can feel real good,” he says rubbing against him, “being full.”

“You ever been had by a fella before?” Bucky asks, turning his head back to get a look at Steve, his body shifting as he moves, clenching down on Steve’s finger. Steve swallows, wanting so badly to sink into Bucky right here

“Sure,” Steve says, withdrawing his finger and wiping it off again “I been had plenty of times.”

“Do you like it?” Bucky asks as Steve rubs his fingers against his hole

“Not as much as I like giving,” Steve says, “sometimes it hurts,” he feels Bucky tense against him at that and kisses Bucky’s shoulder again, “but I’m going to make sure it feels good for you.”

“That why we’re doing all this?” Bucky asks

“Yup,” Steve nods, “think you’re ready for another finger?” He asks, moving his finger in and out.

Bucky nods, relaxing again, and Steve pulls his finger out then presses two against Bucky’s hole and slips them in

“Still feel alright?” Steve asks, working them in and out

“Yeah- yes” Bucky nods again

“Does it feel good?” Steve asks, spreading his fingers as he works Bucky open

“Yeah,” Bucky says, “feels good”

“Once we’re done here,” Steve says against Bucky’s skin, “I want to get my mouth on you, is that okay?”

Bucky nods as he licks his lips, “sounds good.”

“I want to spread you open on my tongue, taste you inside and out,”

Bucky makes a choked off noise at that and Steve smiles against his shoulder

“Shit, Steve,” he breathes out, “you sure got a mouth on you.”

“You got no idea, pal.”

“Can you add another one?” Bucky asks, rocking back against Steve’s hand, “need more.”

“Sure,” Steve says, pressing a third finger in alongside the others, “you hard again yet?” 

Bucky shakes his head, “no, but that’s through no fault of yours.” He turns his head back again, “are you?”

“A little,” Steve says, glancing down at his pink cock, bobbing in the water, “probably wouldn’t have lasted this long if I was.” 

“Oh,” Bucky says quietly

“Been wanting to do this for so long, Buck.” Steve says pressing a kiss to Bucky’s neck

“Me too,” Bucky says, reaching back to meet Steve’s lips

\----


End file.
